


Trying to Keep Calm

by ahunmaster



Series: Stepfamily AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Short One Shot, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron, Eclipse, and Lugnut try to settle after the death of their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Keep Calm

 

"Are you sure you do not mind sharing a single?  I'm sure we could get another-"

 

The police officer hesitated as the young woman sniffled again, her younger stepbrother holding her as she cried into his shoulder.

 

"...We appreciate it... but, I think it might be best if we stay with her tonight.  Lugnut and I can just share the pullout couch."

 

The older officer had to give it to the young man.  He was holding it in together despite having found their father in such a... position.  Especially the fact that he was now dead.

 

"O-Officer?"

 

"Yes, miss?"

 

"M-Mother... is she?"

 

"I'm afraid she's still being treated for shock.  They still need to keep her overnight for observation, but two female officers are with her in case she has any information to provide them."

 

Nodding, the young woman was helped to the table to sit down as he got her a glass of water.

 

"Will you have to stay with us as well?" the older stepbrother asked him.

 

"I'm afraid I have to.  Since none of you are adults and all, we would have to call CPS.  But since your mother is somewhat stabilized and to... avoid any more trauma, we've managed to get her permission to house you here while your house is sealed off and she's recovering in the hospital."

 

"Thank you... I'm guessing you'll be staying in another room?"

 

"Yes.  If you need me for anything, I'll be in the room right across from you.  Unless you'd rather have me stay with you."

 

"I don't think that will be necessary, officer.  We're capable of taking care of ourselves.  And I don't think anyone would be after us to require you to be with us."

 

"Yeah..." The officer nervously agreed before he moved to turn around to the door, "So if you need anything, just remember-"

 

"Across the hall.  Got it."

 

"Okay... Good night.  Try to get some rest."

 

As the officer closed the door behind him, Megatron went to the door to make the officer had left before locking the door and returning to Eclipse.

 

"M-Megat-"

 

"It's alright.  You're safe now.  You're safe with us."

 

That didn't help as her tears began to pour down her cheeks.  Lugnut helped wipe them away before his brother pulled her into a hug.

 

"He won't hurt you anymore.  He'll never try to hurt you again."

 

Eclipse knew that.  She knew her stepfather, their biological father, could never again try to force himself on her.

 

But that still didn't change the fact that her stepbrothers had killed him just to protect her.

 

END


End file.
